Brother to Brother
by Jopru
Summary: Dreams become a frightening reality. Chapter 7 now added. Complete. Please R & R. See Chapter 1 for disclaimers
1. Festival at Argos

**_Brother to Brother_**

This was co-written with Deianeira & IolaBeth__.

_This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Universal Studios, or Renaissance Pictures concerning Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. This story is for fun and no money was made from it. _

**_Festival at Argos_**__

It had been a glorious day for a festival. The sun shone down upon all the festive participants from a clear azure sky. Hercules and Iolaus were having the time of their lives. They already had participated in the games, and of course, Hercules won most of the prizes. As he usually did, he gave them away to some delighted village children. At the yearly pie-eating contest, Iolaus proudly ate more cherry pies than Hercules did and took the prize. The children watched, filling the air with their laughter as the two grown men stood with red filling all over their faces.

Eventually, the games and nonstop fun finally got to the two tired men, who had just happened to stop in Argos on their way to see Iphicles in Corinth. They decided to stay because they both loved festivals, especially Iolaus.

The celebration was winding down now, and the remaining citizens were slowly making their way through the streets. Most had consumed quite a bit of ale during the festivities and were either trying to make it home or in search of yet another festival site.

Hercules and Iolaus wandered over to the tavern and sat down at an outside table to watch all the remaining revelers enjoy Argos' first festival of the summer. As they sat at the table, Iolaus was babbling, as usual, about a certain fascinating girl he had met. Hercules was only half listening to him when someone had caught his eye. He began to stare across the pathway at the strikingly lovely older woman.

She was dressed in a royal blue dress and carrying a basket on her left arm filled with an assortment of flowers. She held a yellow rose to her nose smelling it ever so gently. Her hair was golden blonde and was pulled up with little ringlets cascading down the back, just like his mother used to wear hers. Hercules could not catch himself before softly voicing his thoughts, "Mother?"

Iolaus heard Herc whisper something and asked, "What was that Herc, what did you say?"

"Oh nothing, Iolaus, nothing at all." Herc replied back, as he quickly downed a large gulp of his drink.

But that really wasn't true, for Hercules, seeing that woman, who reminded him so much of his mother, brought back some happy memories as well as some regrets he had been keeping rather well hidden until now.

"Well Herc, if we are going to make it to Corinth to see Iphicles, we better be on our way. It's a good day's journey from here. The sun will be completely down soon, so we'll need to find shelter for the night."

"You're right Iolaus. If we leave now, we will have just enough light left to be able to make camp. Let's grab our packs and head out."

They both went inside to reclaim their belongings from the tavern keeper who had insisted on watching over them for the heroes. They bid him farewell and were off.

As usual, Iolaus chattered away continuously as they walked, but he soon noticed something was wrong with Hercules. He had become very quiet as they continued down the path. Even though Iolaus knew he sometimes tended to babble, Herc usually humored him, but not this time. No, something was definitely on his mind.

"Hey Herc, I know you're troubled, I can tell 'cause you're too quiet. So if you want to discuss it with your buddy here, I'm willing to listen, you know."

"Iolaus," Herc said, "Was there ever a time in your life that you started to reflect back on things you've done or haven't done and have regrets about them?" Herc inquired, as he stopped rather abruptly and stared at the hunter.

"Yes I do, Herc, sometimes very much so. It's easy to look back and say 'what if' or 'if only' I'd done something differently. Why, is there something in particular that's bothering you?" Iolaus asked, hoping Hercules would talk to him rather than keep it inside.

"Well, yeah, there is," Hercules remarked as they continued down the path. "Maybe we can talk about it later." Iolaus didn't push Hercules. He knew Hercules would talk to him when the time was right.

The sun was now beginning to set, since they'd been walking quite a while. Hercules hadn't realized how long they'd been on the road, but he'd been so preoccupied with his unsettling thoughts.

"We should think about making camp around here somewhere before total darkness sets in," Herc commented.

"I guess you're right, Herc." Iolaus spotted a clearing next to a small stream that would be perfect for a campsite. "Hey, here's our spot." Iolaus declared.

"Yeah, this will do great, Iolaus. You always seem to find us the best spots just when we need them the most." Hercules said with a smile. "How do you do that?"

"Just call it the luck of the Golden Hunter!" Iolaus laughed at his own remark. As they got to the clearing, they both put their packs down next to a log. "Why don't you go find us some food lucky Golden Hunter?" Hercules said with a small chuckle. "Since you're the better hunter here. I'll go off to gather the firewood."

"Okay, I'll be back with some rabbits in just a few." Iolaus replied back, as he turned and quickly disappeared into the bushes.

"Oh great, more rabbit." Herc muttered to himself in a low voice.

So off they both went, each doing their part in setting up camp and catching dinner. Iolaus returned shortly, noticing the pleasantly roaring fire. Hercules was sitting next to it, absentmindedly poking at the embers with a stick as he sat on the log. He already had the spit ready over the fire and had laid out a few cooking herbs and spices from Iolaus' pack. Iolaus prepared the rabbit as he normally did and placed it over the fire to roast.

Later that night, the duo sat savoring a few last bites of rabbit. "Not bad, Iolaus, if I say so myself."

Iolaus could barely respond leaning back against the log with his eyes half closed. As the two prepared to bed down for the night, he saw that Hercules looked worried or preoccupied again, and asked if there was something he needed to talk about?

Hercules didn't really want to say anything, but that woman at the festival was still on his mind, so much that he couldn't stop thinking about her. So Hercules considered maybe if he talked about it, the thoughts would just go away.

"Well Iolaus," Hercules started. "You know at the festival when we were sitting at the table outside the tavern? I could have sworn I saw my mother across the pathway. But I know that can't be, because she's happily living in the Elysian Fields now, as she deserves to be. But it looked so much like her and seeing that woman brought back memories of some promises I had made to my mother that I never kept. Not on purpose, of course, it's just that my life's work is to help anyone who needs it. I think that's what's bothering me the most, that I helped other people instead of my own family, especially when it came to Iphicles." Hercules said with obvious regret in his voice.

Iolaus could tell this was really tearing him up inside. "Herc, I don't know how to help you, but just admit the truth to yourself, ok? And that's, you did what you thought was best and helped a lot of people in the long run. Your family always understood that's what you do."

As he mentioned Hercules' family, it suddenly triggered emotions and a memory that Iolaus thought he had long, long forgotten. But with Hercules talking about all his regrets and Iphicles, upsetting memories came flooding back into his mind. At the time, Iolaus had never told Hercules what Iphicles had done to him so many years ago, when they were younger. Now that they were older, he wished he had.

As Iolaus finally gave in and drifted off to sleep more memories invaded his dreams, recollections suddenly too strong to stay hidden. Iolaus, Hercules, and Iphicles had been just children, playing a warrior's game, complete with mock battles, skirmishes, and sneak attacks. Iolaus had hidden behind some thick bushes as Iphicles approached him. As Iphicles reached Iolaus' position, Iolaus decided to jump out and practice his best surprise attack. Iphicles was caught off guard, but still managed to hold his own through the ensuing battle. Finally, a lucky swing of Iolaus' sword to Iphicles' shield knocked him to the ground.

Laughing as he claimed his victory, Iolaus reached out to him as Iphicles sat fuming on the ground.

"Give me your arm, my brother, and I'll help you up." But Iphicles would have none of it. His pride was hurt, but there was something more behind his reaction. He refused Iolaus' arm and stood up quickly, as he snapped back at Iolaus.

"I know Hercules calls you his brother, but you will never be his brother, not in the way I am. We share the same blood in our veins. What is it that you share? Oh yeah, you're his so-called best friend and he's supposed to think of you like a real brother? Well just remember this," Iphicles ranted, "I will always be his true brother and you can only be a substitute for one."

Those words felt like a stab to Iolaus' heart and were so painful as to be almost unbearable. His young life up until that point had been full of hardship, rejection, and feeling unworthy of friendship and love, until he met Hercules. Now Iphicles was telling him that was all a sham? He wanted to run and tell Hercules, but what if Iphicles was right? What if Hercules really did feel that way toward him? No, he dared not ask. He would bury the whole ordeal and it would never come up again. But now, he struggled to awaken from this terrible dream and looked groggily across the campfire at Hercules. Still half-asleep, he wondered why the doubt had come back now and so strong. They should be enjoying each other's company, laughing like both of them usually did around the campfire, talking about the festival and their past adventures and speculating about new ones they were off to discover.


	2. Are's Games

**_Ares' Game Plan_**

"Oh, this is just too perfect," Ares said, as he looked into the water of the scrying pool and observed the two morose and decidedly unhappy heroes. "What an opportunity this is. Oh, I can feel the juices flowing now." A big smile came across the God of War's face. "These two pathetic, creatures, one is feeling guilt about a promise he didn't think he had kept to his mother, and that annoying little man is doubting Hercules' real friendship for him. Well, let's see what we can do about this to have them both feed off of that delicious guilt. Oh, this is going to be a very enticing game to play!" Ares howled with the most devious laugh. "All I need is to put my plan into action and call in that favor Morpheus owes me." And in an instant, the scheming God of War materialized in Morpheus' chamber on Olympus.

"Hey, Morpheus, where are you? I'm calling in my favor, right now!" Ares bellowed in his fiercely insistent voice.

"Behind you, Ares, and what is the favor you're calling in? What have you concocted this time?" Morpheus asked, with just a hint of gleeful anticipation.

"You won't believe this one, Morph, but I didn't concoct anything this time, this little baby fell right into my lap while I was watching my dear half brother and his friend in my scrying pool."

"Well, out with it Ares. What is it you want me to make them dream about? What terrifying dreams do you want me to make them suffer? That is, after all, what you want them to do, suffer mightily?" Morpheus already was thinking of the marvelous possibilities he could suggest, but Ares definitely had his own ideas.

"Well, you see, I have this plan to break up their friendship once and for all, since they're always getting in my way, and always spoiling my plans. So, as we speak, they both are feeling some good old-fashioned guilt from their pasts. I want you to help magnify that guilt and create some really good tension between them, until I put my entire plan into motion. Do you think you can do that, get into their heads and make those feelings take over and drive them apart?" Ares questioned, as he suddenly felt quite pleased with his plan.

"Well, they don't call me the dream god for nothing you know, of course I can. Then, once I've done this you've got your favor, Ares."

"Sure, we'll call it even. Now you start that part of the plan and I'm on my way to take care of another very important element." The God of War then disappeared in a flash as he went in search of his next victim, the pivotal player for his scheme.

**_Morpheus' Apparitions_**

Back at the campfire, where Iolaus and Hercules had turned in for the night, both falling asleep uneasily. It wasn't very long thereafter that Morpheus seized his opportunity and entered their dreams.

Morpheus observed Iolaus struggling over whether Hercules really did love him as a true brother or had been pretending all along. Sure, Iolaus was telling himself, he was his best friend but Iolaus thought of Hercules as a brother and not just a friend. Morpheus fed these feelings of doubt and Iolaus' feelings of unworthiness, strengthening them to the point that he knew that when Iolaus awoke, he would question every act and gesture Hercules made toward him as a friend and a so-called brother. Morpheus played over and over the pivotal scene he found in Iolaus' unconscious mind. 'That incident with Iphicles telling him he would never be a real brother to Hercules was just so useful to the plan', Morpheus thought to himself. Morpheus had discovered long ago traumatic events that occurred as a child did much to shape the adult mind and their nightmares and dreams. And Iolaus? This man had obviously encountered much unhappiness in his younger days. Oh, this would all be too easy.

Now as for poor, poor Hercules. All the guilt he was feeling after seeing that woman at the festival who resembled his mother. He was obsessing over the promises he had made to his mother about looking after Iphicles, especially on her deathbed. Yes, he had said he would always be there for his brother in his time of need, but Hercules knew deep in his heart he really didn't keep those promises. Morpheus did not have to try too hard to strengthen the demigod's guilt. Hercules felt he had not been there much after Iphicles' marriage to Rena and when he assumed his unfamiliar role as king. Then, after their mother's passing, he rarely found his way back to visit Iphicles. Morpheus poured over every small subconscious detail he found. 'Oh, this one was all too easy as well. No need to invent nightmares for the duo,' Morpheus thought. He finally felt his job was done. The God of Dreams and Nightmares could sense the intense feelings of regret and self-doubt emanating from these two and when they awoke from their dreams, he was sure Ares would be quite pleased with the results.

**_Ares' Game Begins_**

At the same time Morpheus was fulfilling his favor for the War God, Ares entered Iphicles' bedroom with six of his elite guards. The King of Corinth was startled from a light sleep and attempted to sit up. Instead, he was seized by two of the guards and was knocked unconscious by one overzealous goon trying to impress Ares. Angered that his hostage had been damaged, Ares rewarded the guard with an impressive lightning bolt that sent him sailing over the room's balcony. The God gave orders to the remaining guards not to let anyone into the room until he returned. Ares picked Iphicles up, easily tossing him over his shoulder, while snatching up the clothes that had been laid out for the King. He waved his hand and they were gone.

Ares materialized in a cave on the outskirts of Corinth where he planned to keep Iphicles until he had some serious fun tricking Hercules. Then, he'd decide what to do with the king.

Ares threw Iphicles' clothes at him and startled the king as he awoke holding his head. Hercules' mortal brother was shocked to see the God of War standing in front of him, and realized he was in some sort of large cavern, lying in a rather unceremonious heap on the floor.

"What, am I being held for some kind of ransom? Why are you doing this?" Iphicles asked impatiently, trying to maintain at least the appearance that he was unafraid. He knew both his reign as king and his life appeared to be in serious jeopardy.

"No, Iphicles, this little game is on me. After I play some wonderful mind games with our brother, maybe I'll give your kingdom to one of my favorite warlords to run it like it should be, My way. That means with some greed, a little violence, and cowering villagers pledging allegiance to me, oh, and let's not forget a good WAR now and then to liven things up." Ares eyed the king, and grudgingly felt a sort of admiration for him as Iphicles stood there glaring at him, hands on his hips. 'What impudence, maybe I can find a use for this soon-to-be-deposed monarch. Or maybe, I'll just blast him to Tartarus and be done with it.' Ares thought.

"But why do this? Corinth has been at peace now for a long time and we're prosperous." Iphicles continued, but he could see that was a weak defense at best. "Well besides, with me missing, my guards will wonder who is giving the orders and demand to see me. So you can't get away with whatever you have planned Ares. No one will believe I would start a war over nothing." Iphicles countered.

"Oh, you don't think so, do you? You think that your guards won't believe it's you giving the commands to wage war against the villagers of, let's say, Mycenae? Well, what about now, Iphicles?" And with a wave of his hand, Ares transformed himself into a man that looked exactly like Iphicles.

"Pretty neat trick don't you think, Your Highness?" Ares laughed loudly, with an evil, self-satisfied grin on his face.

There was complete and utter silence in the cave now as Iphicles looked into the face of his mirror image. What was he going to do to save his kingdom from this horrible ruse?

"Ares, you think you've won, but you have already lost. I sent for my brother a few days ago to come to Corinth, and he will see right through your tricks," Iphicles said, with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Wrong again, you see as we speak, Hercules and his little playmate are being dealt with. I called in a favor from Morpheus for this clever adventure of mine. So you see, Iphicles, after I'm done having my fun, maybe you won't even want what's left of your realm. Well, I must be off, and I have a kingdom to destroy and a village to plunder. Oh, and don't worry, you'll be properly taken care of by my guards who are right outside this cave. If you need anything just holler, not that you would get it but you still can ask!" Ares sarcastically said.

"You won't get away with this Ares. Someone will notice the difference and stop you!" Iphicles screamed at him as he walked out of the cave to issue orders to the guards.

"Oh, this is good," smirked Ares. "This is getting better by the moment. C'mon dear brother. Get here soon."

Meanwhile, an interested observer gazed into her scrying pool on Mt. Olympus. "You have gone to far this time, brother!" Dite hissed. She hated it when Ares tormented Hercules and Iolaus. She continued to watch the situation unfold.


	3. Road to Corinth

**_Road to Corinth_**

Morning couldn't come quick enough for Hercules and Iolaus. Their unwelcome dreams had turned into full-fledged nightmares during the night. They both woke up feeling disheartened and uneasy, but couldn't figure out why. Neither said more than three words to the other as they gathered up the leftover rabbit and Hercules scrounged up some berries as they ate quietly and then broke camp.

The day was clear and cool, making it a good one for traveling. Iolaus and Hercules finally fell back into some resemblance of gentle bantering back and forth. To pass the time, both stuck to joking about safe topics like Iolaus' girlfriends and festivals, while avoiding others like Hercules' relatives and how many times Iolaus had visited Hades' realm. Joking helped to lighten their moods somewhat and it at least temporarily allowed them to forget the necessity of their journey.

The duo continued their journey toward Corinth. Iolaus started wondering why he needed to accompany Herc. After all, Hercules could handle whatever the situation was in Corinth and with its King. Just the mere thought of Iphicles made Iolaus seethe, even if he didn't know why.

As for Hercules, a sense of foreboding gave him an almost desperate need to get to his brother and get there fast. He lengthened his strides up the narrow dirt path.

"Hey Herc, you're really picking up the pace a little bit there, Big Guy." Iolaus commented. He had to nearly run to keep up with Hercules. "Hey what's the rush, Hercules? We made really good time yesterday and should reach Corinth in a few hours."

"I know we did, Iolaus, it's just I really have this need to see my brother, that's all."

Those choices of words suddenly infuriated Iolaus as his anger grew at this latest mention of the King. What was bothering him so much about Iphicles?

For some time, as they walked, Iolaus noticed suspicious noises in the woods around them. He continued talking to Hercules without breaking stride, but leaned over and spoke in a low voice.

"I think we are being followed."

Hercules let out a small, contrived laugh. "I know, I noticed it about 15 minutes ago, so let's just keep pretending like we don't know they're following us."

"You got it Herc," then Iolaus began whistling to further lure their unwelcome visitors into making a mistake.

"Remember, Iolaus," Hercules whispered to him, "stay at my back, we cover each other. Remember our pact."

"I remember, Hercules, together to the end," Iolaus replied, frowning as he wondered why Hercules felt it necessary to say those words.

Hercules and Iolaus were still on full alert, for they knew there was someone out there waiting for them. After the six goons quickly made their way past Hercules and Iolaus by keeping to the woods, they now lay in wait at the crossroads, dressed in Mycenaean warrior armor.

The duo would not suspect the truth, that they were Ares' goons out to deceive and harass Hercules and Iolaus. They patiently watched as the heroes approached their hiding place. Gronus, the leader, briefed his soldiers for the attack. The plan was set that as soon as Hercules and Iolaus reached the crossroads, they would make their move. He knew these two men were going to be a problem for them and feared Ares' reaction if they did not do the job right. Gronus reminded his group of the price of failure.

"Now, we must make this look good. We do this right or you know what Ares will do to all of us if we fail."

Each of the men imagined what kind of retribution there would be from Ares should they fail, for each one knew that Ares would destroy them on the spot. Gronus could see the fear in their eyes. 'Fear is good,' he thought. The goons nervously awaited the signal from Gronus.

**_A Temporary Deterrent_**

When the two heroes were just approaching the crossroads, Gronus yelled, "Attack!"

Ares' goons surrounded Hercules and Iolaus, each one relishing their turn at trying to hurt the demigod and his mortal friend.

Hercules swung around and called out to his partner, "Iolaus back to back, let's take them!"

"I'm with ya, Herc, so let's get these guys!" Iolaus said while ducking a punch.

As one goon came after Hercules, the demigod took his right arm and caught him across the face and neck, knocking him to the ground. At the same time, Iolaus did a leg flip onto the shoulders of the goon he was now battling. While sitting there, he began punching away at the goon's face until the man then fell to the ground, where Iolaus tumbled away from him and onto his feet, awaiting the next goon to challenge him.

Herc's forearm slammed forcefully into the face of another goon, sending him into a back flip to the ground. Now he laid unconscious at Hercules' feet with an impression of Herc's gauntlet across his face for his troubles.

"Iolaus, remember Batheon?" Herc shouted.

"Oh yeah, right Herc, I'm ready," Iolaus hollered back.

As the two men place themselves back to back, grabbing hold of each other's arms and locking them into position, Iolaus yelled, "Now Herc!"

Up and over, Iolaus went flying across Hercules' back but not before taking out another goon, as he kicked him in the face going through the process. While in the midst of this flying maneuver, Iolaus took out yet another Mycenaean soldier upon landing. No sooner had he landed, Iolaus shot out a backward kick right into a soldier's stomach. The man cringed from the pain, sinking down to the ground gasping for breath. They repeated their tried and true tactic again (since they knew goons never seem to learn too quickly), placing Iolaus and Hercules back to their original positions. With a push of Hercules right leg into the stomach of the man Iolaus just pummeled, the soldier went sliding across the road until he hit a tree and lay unmoving.

Hercules and Iolaus now looked around to observe the damage they'd done and saw all the Mycenaean soldiers on the ground, either unconscious or moaning in pain. All but one, only Gronus was left standing. He sounded almost petrified with fear as he yelled out just one word to his men, "Retreat!"

By the time most of the beaten and battered men got up and started to move away, Gronus had long since run off into the woods.

Hercules looked puzzled for a moment and said, "Why would Mycenaean soldiers be attacking us?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right here," Iolaus observed. "I can feel it!"

"Well then, we must get to Iphicles quickly and find out if he knows what is going on," Hercules said with a new sense of urgency in his voice.

With the mention of Iphicles, some of the painful memories that Iolaus remembered from his dream resurfaced. Iolaus stood and hesitated, as Hercules started to walk in the direction of Corinth. About a minute later, Hercules turned around to see his friend still standing in the same spot back at the crossroads.

"Well are you coming or not, Iolaus?" Hercules asked.

Snapping out of the uneasy thoughts he was remembering from his dream, Iolaus hastily replied, "Yeah, I'm coming," and trotted to catch up to where Hercules was now standing and waiting.

They began moving at a rapid pace, both wanting to know why Mycenaean soldiers would attack them.

**_Distraught Mycenaean Villager_**__

In the distance, Hercules and Iolaus saw a man coming toward them who looked as if he had been beaten up. He walked as if he were exhausted and barely able to continue much further. They rushed out to meet him. The villager was hardly able to speak, his throat was parched from the hot sun beating down on him as he looked for help. He finally was able to speak after Hercules gave him some water and he had time to catch his breath.

"What is it, my friend? What's happened?" Hercules asked him.

"My name is Brennus. My village needs help, it's being attacked. I must find someone to help us!" Brennus looked at them, begging for assistance.

"Well this is Hercules and I'm Iolaus. We'll be happy to help you. Just lead the way to your village." Iolaus said without hesitation.

"Well, my village is Mycenae. It's not to far from here, and I'll take you to it. Thank the gods that I ran into Hercules, and of course, you, Iolaus my friend," Brennus said with relief. He was sure with these two heroes of Greece, everything would now work out.

"What did you say? Your village is Mycenae? Well your villagers just attacked me and my friend back there a few moments ago." Hercules said, in a suspicious tone of voice.

"That's impossible," Brennus sputtered. "Because all of our men are staying at the village to help keep the woman and children safe. I was the only one allowed to leave so I could go and get some help!" Brennus said in disbelief.

"Something's not right, Hercules, and I think we should go with Brennus and find out what's going on and help his people too." Iolaus decided quickly.

"No, no, I must get to my brother and make sure he's alright!" Hercules insisted, with a strange look on his face.

Iolaus was totally taken aback by Hercules' reaction to this situation. The two of them always helped people in immediate need. Iphicles was a king with troops to protect him. He could take care of himself, so why wouldn't they go help the village of Mycenae?


	4. Crossroads

**_Crossroads of a Legendary Friendship_**__

Iolaus turned to Brennus, who was now bent over trying to stop wheezing from his hard travels. "Brennus, why don't you rest here a minute, Hercules and I need to talk." As Brennus nodded, Hercules and Iolaus walked down the road to speak their words.

"Herc, why would you want to put Iphicles before saving this village? If you ask me, he's not worth the effort. Well, I'm gonna go check out the village and try to help those people."

"Iolaus, I've never heard you say anything like this before..." Hercules stopped and pierced Iolaus with an icy stare. Confused feelings about Iphicles and the promise to his mother were all Hercules could think about right now. And here was Iolaus standing there and telling him that Iphicles was not important and that he should not care what might be happening to his brother. Who was Iolaus to tell him something like that? Could it be because....

"I think I know why you're saying these things about Iphicles. You're jealous of the two of us, how we had a REAL family, enough to eat, a good home, and... and a mother who protected us, and all the things you didn't have. Is that it, Iolaus? How can you blame Iphicles for that? He never did anything to you."

By this time, Hercules was both angry and confused and Iolaus was trying hard not to acknowledge what Hercules had just said to him. Both just stood there in silent disbelief at what they had just said to each other.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Iolaus." Hercules stopped his tirade, his eyes blazing in anger at the hunter.

'Never did anything to me, huh?' Iolaus laughed at the apparent irony of the situation. "Well, I'll tell you something, Hercules," Iolaus spat out his name angrily, unable to control emotions any longer. "If I'd known then what I know now about your brother, I,... I wouldn't have saved him from those hungry sand sharks at Golgoth! Yeah, brother Iphicles," he muttered, shaking his head. "I've been a better brother to you than Iphicles ever has, I've always been there for you, where was he? You and I always were there for Alcmene, where was your jealous, ungrateful brother then?"

Iolaus stopped ranting, knowing that most of what he'd said he didn't really mean. He was exhausted from a lack of sleep, his vivid nightmares, and worry about the attack on Mycenae. Now he had to contend with Hercules placing some ungrounded concern about Iphicles above the welfare of a whole village. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, then put his hands on his hips, waiting for Hercules to say something. Anything. Even in defense of Iphicles. 'Come on Herc, say something,' he thought.

Hercules was so stunned that he could hardly speak. He'd never heard such words from the hunter. Iolaus always gave people the benefit of the doubt, always willing to forgive even the most serious transgression. If that's the way Iolaus felt, he didn't want him anywhere near Iphicles and quite frankly he didn't want to be anywhere near Iolaus himself right now. A nagging little voice in the back of his mind told him to halt this exchange of uncharacteristically hurtful words between them, but he found he could not. Iolaus was making him very angry.

"You know what Iolaus? Iphicles once asked me why you hung around with me all these years. He said you were using me to, to travel and live a more exciting life than you ever would have had in Thebes. If that's true, you've been fooling me for a lot of years, just like you've fooled me about how you feel about Iphicles." Hercules was so angry that he wanted to lash out, smash something and that was a rare feeling for him. Since Iolaus was the only object within reach, he thought it best to get out of there quickly.

The words they both had spoken today had been harsh and cruel, and neither realized what had compelled the other to speak them. If either man had been thinking clearly, they would have realized that there were other forces at work, urging them to emotionally wound each other. But neither was thinking clearly, Morpheus had seen to that.

Clenching his fists tightly to bring himself under control, Hercules turned on his heel and strode off quickly down the road toward Corinth. He had to get to Iphicles to help him if he needed it, no matter what. Iolaus could take care of the village. His immediate responsibilities were to his brother. After all, he had promised Alcemene that her sons would look out for each other.

Iolaus stood transfixed by the sight of Hercules rapidly disappearing from sight. Several times, he caught himself about to yell for Hercules to come back. But no, Hercules would never forgive him for the horrible things he'd said anyway. Surely no true friend and certainly no brother would ever say such things to another. Iolaus rested his hand on the dagger hanging from his belt, the dagger he and Hercules had forged in friendship years ago. He ran his hand absentmindedly over the hilt, remembering the day he and Herc had made it, and then all the days since. Now, that friendship had been torn to shreds by angry words.

Iolaus felt so miserable and lost that he couldn't move. Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill over until he swiped his gauntlet across his sweat-streaked face and turned in the direction of Brennus. The villager had been resting on the grass down the road, catching his breath, and had heard only bits and pieces of the heated exchange between the two heroes. He was confused when he saw Hercules leave and picked himself up wearily and walked over to the hunter.

"Why did Hercules leave? Isn't he going to help my village?"

Iolaus answered, "No, Brennus, Hercules can't go with us to the village. He has to go see his brother first. It'll be all right."

He said it, but he really didn't mean it. 'Yeah, it will never be all right now,' he thought. 'I'll never walk with Hercules again as his partner and friend. It's all Iphicles' fault.'

For now he would follow what his sense of duty told him to do, help the villagers of Mycenae. Later, he would follow his heart and seek out Hercules and try to heal their friendship. That is, if Hercules would even let him explain.

Grief for his lost friendship with the demigod nearly overwhelmed him and suddenly, it dawned on Iolaus that no matter what Iphicles had done or said to him, it was as one child to another. Children were often mean to one another. He knew that. Why did he let such things come between Hercules and himself now? 'No, Iolaus, it's your fault, you fool. It's your fault. Herc hates you and you deserve it.' Iolaus was heartbroken as the finality of it all sunk in. He had to go with Brennus because Hercules wouldn't. He'd find out what was going on in Mycenae.

Iolaus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as his mind gradually became clearer, clearer than it had been in several days. He resolved that if the gods were particularly kind to him, some day he would be able to apologize to Hercules, and perhaps Hercules would not turn and walk away from him again. Iolaus could not bear to picture the look of hurt and anger he had seen on the demigods face as he'd hurried off in search of Iphicles.

"Let's go, Brennus. We need to get to Mycenae as soon as possible."

A dejected Iolaus sighed deeply and set out without another word as he followed the befuddled villager.

Hercules quickened his pace as he disappeared from Iolaus' sight. Intense anger showed quite plainly on the demigods face, mirroring the feelings that nearly overwhelmed him. Hercules was unaccustomed to having such feelings, particularly about Iolaus. He tried to make some sense of what had just happened between them.

'We've had plenty of disagreements over the years,' he thought to himself, 'and even a few really angry ones. We both just go somewhere to cool off before we end up apologizing to each other. Eventually. But by the Gods Iolaus, how could you say those things about Iphicles? What gives you the right? There's no way I'm going to travel with someone who's been lying to me for years about, well about hating my family and who knows what else. When your friends desert you, rely on your family. Mother would agree with that, I'm sure. I've got to get to Iphicles.'

Hercules shook his head as if to try and clear away the pain and anguish their parting had caused him. He was clearly exhausted from lack of sleep, the nonstop Morpheus-induced nightmares that plagued him as much as they had been disturbing Iolaus, and the strain of their parting ways. Hercules felt emotionally drained and deeply saddened.

Somewhere on Mt. Olympus, the God of Dreams smiled. "My debt is now paid, Ares. I do good work, don't I?" The God of War smiled broadly as he observed his half-brother's stricken countenance in the large scrying pool in front of him.

"Ah yes, Morpheus. Better than I had hoped."

**_Story of the Siege_**

Rushing down the trail to get back to the village the weary travelers said little to each other. One was worried about his family, his friends, and his home; the other lost in thoughts of an earlier, very disturbing argument with his friend.

"Iolaus, I'm so glad you decided to come and help Mycenae." Brennus said for the third time.

Barely hearing Brennus, Iolaus nodded, his thoughts still on the scene with Hercules foremost on his mind. Shaking his head, Iolaus mumbled to himself. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe Herc said those things. How can he believe that?"

"What's that Iolaus?" Brennus looked at his companion strangely, wondering about the earlier confrontation.

"Hhmm? Oh nothing." Iolaus said absently.

After a few hundred yards, the blonde warrior decided he had better find out what he was heading into. For one who tended to act before thinking, he also knew there were innocent villagers depending on his help. Therefore, after what seemed an eternity of silence, the warrior looked at his companion fully attentive for the first time.

"Brennus, tell me, why is Mycenae in so much danger?" Iolaus queried.

"Corinth soldiers came to our village last night. We were told the King had deemed our village to be part of his kingdom and we had a sun width to surrender." Brennus paused for a moment catching his breath.

"I thought Corinth and Mycenae were on friendly terms." Iolaus said confused.

"So did we Iolaus, so did we." Brennus said sadly, shaking his head. "This happened to a village north of us yesterday. They did not surrender. The king and his soldiers burned it to the ground. There's nothing left there."

Iolaus halted his steps, stunned. "How do you know this?"

"Somehow, most of them escaped. They are at Mycenae now. They risked their lives to warn us." Brennus said sadly.

Nodding, Iolaus took this horrendous news in. As angry and upset as he was whenever Iphicles name arose, Iolaus still could not believe that this was the same ruler who had helped Attica and other kingdoms in their most dire hours.

With a new sense of urgency, Iolaus stepped up the pace. "We'd best get there quickly then."

"No fear my friend, Mycenae is just over that rise...." Stopping mid sentence, Brennus let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh no..." Iolaus started running, Brennus right behind him.


	5. Showdown

**_A Showdown in Mycenae_**

Thick, dark smoke was billowing over the rise. Screams could now be heard drifting out over the fields surrounding the town, mixed with the distinctive clash of swords.

Drawing his sword as he ran down the rise into the midst of the fighting, Iolaus knocked two Corinthian soldiers away from a helpless woman shielding her child.

"Get them to safety, Brennus" Iolaus shouted as he turned to block a blow from his left. Glancing at the face of his attacker, Iolaus gasped as he looked straight into the eyes of the brother of his best friend, into the eyes of King Iphicles.

A flood of emotions ran over Iolaus as the mere presence of this person put his whole being on edge. "Iphicles!"

"Iolaus" The King of Corinth said calmly, as he swung his sword once again toward Iolaus' head.

Blocking the attack, Iolaus backed away as those old feelings of insecurity, fear, and panic overwhelmed him again. Shaken, he looked at the one person who made him doubt his place with Hercules. His right to be fighting at Hercules' side. Anger and fear caught hold of him and he couldn't shake them, couldn't relinquish them from his thoughts.

Laughing, the King shouted to his soldiers, "Burn it down!"

Looking back at Iolaus he mocked, "What's the matter Iolaus, not sleeping these days? Nightmares?"

At that remark, Iolaus again looked into Iphicles' eyes, it was then that he knew. Hatred and evil radiated out of this man's eyes toward the best friend of Hercules, then recognition that Iolaus knew this wasn't the king.

Turning, Ares shouted. "Back to the castle! Now!" And with that the fight was done. He would head back to the castle. Back to Hercules, back to where he could cause the most damage.

**_Brotherly Deception_**__

Hercules arrived at Corinth just as the noon sun was upon it. Looking around, he didn't ever remember seeing so many guards on duty at one time. Worried, he rushed through the gates and into the castle in search of his brother. If anything had happened to him, he could never forgive himself. He really hadn't been much of a brother to him. Something always called him and Iolaus away. _Iolaus! Why did he always have to be so stubborn? He should be here helping me protect Iphicles and Corinth. What was the matter with him lately?_

"Brother, I'm glad you got here so quickly." Iphicles voice broke into his thoughts.

"Iphicles." Hercules took his brother's arm in a warrior grip, then hugging him. "Why so many guards?"

Hercules didn't notice that Iphicles pulled away too quickly with an evil gleam in his eyes. He was just happy his brother was here, alive and safe. He had worried that he wouldn't be there in time, that he wouldn't be able to get close to Iphicles and be a family again, the way his mother had always dreamed.

"First Hercules, come, let's eat some lunch. Certainly, you must be starving from your journey here." Iphicles escorted Hercules into the dining room. "We'll eat, then I will explain everything."

Nodding, Hercules followed his brother, wondering why the secretiveness. While they were being served, Hercules looked around the room at the help.

"What happened to Mala, Iphicles? I thought she was your favorite server?"

"Oh, she ran off to be married" Iphicles shrugged the question off. "Good help is hard to come by these days."

His response disturbed Hercules, Mala was the daughter of Iphicles' most trusted servants. Deciding to accept this for now, Hercules ate his food in silence, waiting until Iphicles was ready to tell him what was going on.

After seeing the damage caused by this recent attack of the village, Iolaus knew that this imposter was not Hercules' brother Iphicles. He had looked into those eyes. He had seen the god, he couldn't even explain it and there was no way to prove this yet, but Iolaus knew. He had to get to Hercules and warn him. Quickly organizing the village elders and the villagers who were not injured into three areas, Iolaus explained what needed to be done. Some took care of the injured, others were building barricades for protection, and the rest were gathering water and supplies. When he was sure they were able to care for themselves, Iolaus quickly bid them goodbye and was on his way to Corinth.

After the meal was finished, the king and Hercules adjourned to the throne room. Once there, the doors securely closed, Iphicles turned to his brother.

"You're not going to like hearing about what Iolaus has been doing."

"What do you mean, what Iolaus has been doing? I just left him this morning after being attacked by some villagers." Hercules answered warily.

"By Mycenaean's no doubt." Iphicles replied going to the window to look out.

"How did you know?" Hercules joined him.

"Because brother, they have attacked a neighboring village and I have received word that they are on their way here." Iphicles paused, letting Hercules digest this turn of events.

"That's why you have extra guards." Hercules looked out into the courtyard.

Iphicles hesitated, anticipating the effect of what he was about to say. "Iolaus is leading them."

"What?" Astonished, Hercules whirled to face his brother. "You must be mistaken."

"No Hercules. I'm not mistaken." Turning and heading toward the table, Iphicles grinned in satisfaction, thinking _This is working too well._ "Come, let me tell you what I know."

**_Decision Point_**

"Think Iolaus. You just can't barge in there and tell Hercules his brother is an imposter." Iolaus mumbled to himself as he hurried toward the castle. 'Gods, why'd you have to say those things to him,' shaking his thoughts away, Iolaus stopped at the clearing near the castles front entrance. 'Something isn't right here.' Looking around he saw no common people entering or leaving the palace. "For a place that's always bustling, it sure is quiet now." Iolaus whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Iolaus checked his sword, straightened his shoulders, and headed straight for the main entrance. Whistling as if he hadn't a care in the world, Iolaus covertly looked around the parapets and guard towers on the castle walls. A dozen soldiers stood watching him. As he neared them, Iolaus put on his biggest grin asking, "Can you tell me where Hercules is?"

Before he could react, other soldiers appeared from inside the gate surrounding him. "What's the meaning of this? I'm a friend of the crown."

Laughing, the closest soldier punched Iolaus in the stomach. "Sure he is and Zeus is my best friend."

Iolaus doubled over from the punch struggling to catch his breath while thinking that things could be going better than they have so far.

"You heard his highness' orders, take him to the dungeons!" Shouted the leader. Grabbing Iolaus, six of the guards started marching him into the castle. Two on each side, one in front him, and one in back of him.

"Hang on here. Hercules is my best friend, just go ask him" Iolaus shouted, twisting in an attempt to free himself. Iolaus tried to think of some way to warn his friend.

"Shut up and come along peacefully, or we'll have to shut you up." The guard on his right hissed at him as he gouged him in the ribs. Struggling with the guards, Iolaus looked around and saw they were in the same corridor as the throne room. Pulling against the hands holding him, Iolaus started shouting "Herc, Hercules! Hercules, where are you?"

"Shut him up now!" Shouted the guard in front. The guard behind him immediately lashed out and kicked him behind the right knee.

Hissing with pain, his leg giving out, Iolaus shouted louder, "HERCULES" as he hit the floor.

Hearing the ruckus in the hallway, King Iphicles and Hercules ran to the door. Upon opening the door, they saw six guards manhandling one prisoner, dragging him off the floor to his feet.

**_Closing the Trap_**__

"What in Tartarus is the ruckus about here?" King Iphicles bellowed at the guards.

Iolaus being held up by the guards stopped struggling, looking for his best friend. "Herc?"

"Iolaus!!" Hercules could hardly believe his eyes, turning to his brother. "Iphicles? What's going on here?"

"Release him." The king ordered. Turning to Hercules, Iphicles quietly said "Hercules, let's go into the throne room where we can have some privacy."

"What are you talking about?" Hercules asked, looking at his brother, then at Iolaus limping to the door.

Iphicles held up his hand, "Wait" and turned, walking into the throne room.

Worried, Hercules made sure Iolaus was following him, then entered the room behind his brother.

"Iphicles, why were your guards taking Iolaus prisoner? You told me you'd give him a chance to explain." Hercules questioned as soon as the door was closed. "He's my friend, he's your friend."

"Because he's not Iphicles, Herc." Iolaus quietly said.

"What are you talking about Iolaus, of course he's Iphicles." Hercules countered in a now exasperated tone of voice.

"No Herc, he wants you to believe he's Iphicles. The Iphicles I knew would never try to burn down a peaceful village or kill innocent people." Iolaus shouted in frustration.

"Stop it Iolaus! I can't believe you'd say things like that simply because you're jealous of Iphicles."

Gritting his teeth as fatigue and frustration threatened to overwhelm him, Iolaus looked his best friend straight in the eye, the one person he could always count on, and pleaded with him. "Herc, you know me. I would never say these things if I didn't think them to be true."

Hercules shook his head, not wanting to believe what Iolaus was saying. "What's happened to you Iolaus?"

"Think Herc. When have you ever known me to lie about something like this?" Iolaus asked, praying Hercules would see the truth.

Hercules thought about this, turning he looked at his brother. "Iphicles?"


	6. Rescues

**_Tempers Ignite_**__

Laughing at them, Ares couldn't stand it any more transforming to his normal self, "You always did spoil my plans little man."

"Yeah well, you always have such rotten plans." Iolaus countered.

Looking at the best friend of his most hated brother, Ares was more angered than he'd been in a long time. He hadn't been ready to give up his fun yet. Before either Hercules or Iolaus had a chance to react, he released a fire bolt that threw Iolaus across the room, hitting his head on the Coat of Arms hanging on the wall.

"Iolaus!" Hercules watched in horror as Iolaus bounced off the wall with a thud. Turning toward his half brother. "You've gone to far Ares."

"Oh Yeah" Ares countered laughing, "It looks like your little friend went pretty far thanks to me."

"Ares!" Hercules started across the room after the God of War, ducking several fire bolts Ares threw at him.

"Sorry brother, I have a war to see to. Oh by the way, I bet you're wondering where the real Iphicles is, huh?" Ares said derisively. "Well, keep wondering. See you next time," laughing as he disappeared.

Slumping to the ground, the last thing Iolaus heard was Hercules shouting "AAARRRREEEEEESSS!!!"

Hercules ran to his friend, fearing what he would find. "Iolaus?"

Closing his eyes for a second, that feeling of guilt overtook him again, guilt that Iolaus was hurt because of him, guilt that Iphicles was missing because of him. Taking a deep breath, Hercules started to check Iolaus' injuries, all the while softly calling his name, trying to awaken him.

"Come on Iolaus, it's time to wake up now." Hercules pleads.

Looking around and not seeing anyone, Hercules shouted. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Sweet Cheeks," a voice pouted beside Hercules.

"Aphrodite?" Hercules looked pleadingly at his half sister. "Iolaus is..."

Standing, Aphrodite said "Look bro, I know Sweet Cheek's is hurt here, but if you don't get to Iphicles soon Ares is going to do something really nasty to him."

"I know that!" Hercules shouted, "But I can't leave Iolaus hurt. I don't know how bad his injuries are."

Looking away Hercules whispered "I can't lose him again."

"Duh.... I know that bro," and as Aphrodite waved her arm across her body, Iphicles best healer Caduceus appeared.

Caduceus quickly went to Iolaus' side. "What happened?"

"Ares, Ares is what happened." Hercules spat. "He hit him with a fire bolt."

"Uh Herc, we better go now. Ares is really mad." Aphrodite looked at him expectantly.

The need to reach and protect his brother that had driven him to Corinth was back. But looking at his best friend, his brother in any other way, lying there injured, Hercules hesitated.

Caduceus put a hand on Hercules arm to get his attention. "Go, I'll take care of him Hercules. Find the King."

"Help him, please!" Hercules pleaded, taking one last look at Iolaus.

Caduceus nodded and turned to minister to his patient.

"Ok Aphrodite, let's go." Hercules looked grimly at the goddess, and with that, they were gone.

"Go swiftly Hercules," Caduceus said to an empty room.

**_Rescue of a Brother_**__

Upon arriving outside the cave, Hercules quickly dispatched Ares' ten guards to unconsciousness. Aphrodite enjoyed watching her big brother in action. Giggling, she rushed into the cavern after Hercules to find Iphicles.

"Iphicles?" Hercules shouted, as the king's name echoed loudly back at him.

"Here, Hercules," Iphicles calmly replied. Quickly standing, he looked at his brother and smiled. "I knew you'd come."

"Darn!" Aphrodite shouted, while stomping her foot.

The brothers looked at one another, then at Aphrodite.

"What now?" Hercules asked.

"Uh, I have to go." Aphrodite said with a pout. "The big guy is calling, I must be in trouble."

Nodding, Hercules looked at her with eyes suspiciously moist. "Thanks Sis."

"He'll be all right, Hercules." Aphrodite smiled sympathetically at him as she disappeared.

"Hercules? Who'll be alright?" Iphicles queried.

Looking at his brother, Hercules replied tersely. "I'll explain it on the way back to the palace."

Iphicles nodded as they hurried out of his former prison and back to Corinth.

**_The Loss of Family_**

He awoke to someone poking and prodding his painfully throbbing head. Iolaus moaned and tried to focus on the source of this unwanted attention. He thought he heard a voice calling to him to as he gradually drifted back into full consciousness, he tried to sit up abruptly, far too abruptly as he soon discovered.

"Herc, are you all right? Where's Ares? Ow, that hurts!" He yelped as strong hands forced him back down to the ground.

"Iolaus, you are injured. Please let me take a look at you." Iolaus jerked at the sound of the voice and his heart sank as he recognized the voice as Iphicles' physician, Caduceus. Not Herc. Not Herc? He tried to get up again but the physician continued his examination of the battered hunter, stifling an oath as he next discovered Iolaus' very badly twisted and swollen knee. The sharp intake of breath from the hunter as he pulled away from the pain, confirmed Caduceus' suspicions that it was a potentially serious injury.

"Caduceus, where's Hercules? Is he hurt? Why isn't he here?" Iolaus was getting panicked. From what little he had seen of the brotherly battle before he lost consciousness, Ares certainly didn't appear to be playing games with Herc this time. He winced as he just started to discover for himself how many places he hurt. This was not good.

Caduceus scowled at Iolaus. "Young man stay down, you will injure yourself further. Hercules says Ares hit you with a fire bolt and you have quite a burn from that. You've banged that hard head of yours, wrenched your knee, and have more bruises than I can count. And from the way your arm looks, I'm not entirely sure whether or not it's broken."

Iolaus was barely listening to the exasperated physician as he tried to remember the chain of events before he had blacked out. 'Why didn't Hercules stay around to help him if he was so badly hurt? Why did he leave?'

"Caduceus, where did Hercules go?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the dungeon with most of the other palace staff and guards, and the next I was whisked here and found you and Hercules, and the room was a terrible mess. Ares had imprisoned me this morning when I discovered he wasn't the King."

Iolaus raised his eyebrows at that particular comment. "How did you know?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Simple really, I'd been treating the King for a bad cut on his hand he suffered while hunting several days ago. He had no such cut today and when I expressed surprise, Ares sent me to the dungeon so I wouldn't say anything to Hercules. Hercules said he had to leave and for me to take care of you. Now lie still while I go get someone to help me carry you to a room where I can better treat your injuries. You can't stay here on the cold floor, you know." And off the elderly physician went, mentally making a list of supplies and herbs he would need to treat his patient.

Iolaus sighed deeply, discovering that wasn't a good idea, then rolled onto his side with great difficulty. He had to get up and get out of here and... Wait a minute, go where? Herc had left him lying on the floor unconscious and told someone else to take care of him. 'So, he's still mad at me? I proved it was Ares, didn't I? Maybe he can't forgive me for what I said to him about being a better brother to him than Iphicles and all that other stuff. Gods, Iolaus, how stupid can you be? I mean, making Herc have to choose that way. Why would he choose me over his **real** brother anyway?' A swirling mix of emotions overwhelmed his already overtaxed brain. He needed to do something but what that something was, well he wasn't exactly too sure at the moment. Confused and disturbing images from his recent nightmares merged with the now ever present pain, making it hard to concentrate.

Iolaus somehow struggled to his feet, swaying and nearly keeling over until he half fell against the unforgiving stone wall. He didn't know how, but he had to get away from here, far away from Corinth, far away from the best friend he'd ever had, but whom he no longer felt he deserved to call friend. Not after what he'd said to Herc. Iolaus pulled himself up as straight as he dared and slowly made his way to the next room. He recognized it as Iphicles' private chamber off the throne room. Peering around the small, dimly lit room, as if to memorize it since he would not likely see it again, he spotted the King's desk. Almost as an impulse, he grabbed a blank parchment, wanting to somehow explain, to apologize to Herc, but how? With a hand shaking as much from emotion as pain, he scratched 'My Friend, I'm so sorry, please forgive me,' then stopped abruptly.

Iolaus was not thinking too clearly, as both pain and sadness clouded his thoughts. 'I have to leave,' he thought. 'I have to get away from here now, because Herc and Iphicles need to be together. They're family and no matter how much I want to be, well, I'm just not, and I don't know why it's taken me so long to finally realize that. Herc can't forgive me for some of the things I said anyway, so what's the point of staying around here?' He clutched the parchment tightly to his chest as he slowly made his way out of the room.

The hunter dropped the parchment and it fluttered to the floor as he moved toward the massive wood doors of the throne room. Outside the castle, the courtyard was a flurry of activity as soldiers and servants hurried about in apparent confusion, totally ignoring the hunched, solitary figure making his way out of the castle grounds. Iolaus held his throbbing arm close to his side, not caring whether or not it was broken. He actually was more concerned about his knee. As badly as it pained him, he just hoped he could walk on it until he could get into the woods surrounding the city and somehow just disappear.

_sparkycola1 thank you so much for the review._


	7. Race

**_A Race Against Time_**__

Hercules hurried back towards the outskirts of Corinth with Iphicles in tow. The King was a bit battered and shaken from his struggles when Ares had first captured and imprisoned him in a cave outside the city limits. He somehow had known Hercules would find him, and that the ten burly soldiers of Ares elite guard holding him there would be no match for his demigod brother. Iphicles was tired and getting winded, but did his best to keep up with his brothers' frenetic pace. He knew that Hercules was desperate to get back to Iolaus and make sure that he would be all right.

Hercules had hated leaving his friend back there with Caduceus. The physician was highly skilled, so that wasn't the concern. He wanted to be there to help tend to Iolaus' wounds and to assure him that everything was fine between them. 'Gods, Iolaus, you were right and I was so stupid not to listen to you. I'm so sorry...' Hercules thought as he nearly ran down the path leading towards the castle gates, slowing up briefly to let Iphicles catch up.

Iphicles saw the worry etched all over Hercules drawn and uncharacteristically pale features. On the way Hercules had quickly explained to Iphicles what had happened since the festival. Iphicles had listened intently, especially as Hercules recounted how the duo had split up in anger. "Hercules, look, don't worry. Iolaus will be all right. He'll forgive you, because after all, he's your best friend, right?"

"I hope so, Iphicles. I said some rotten things to him and stalked off mad. I know he was only trying to protect me like he always does. Like a broth...." Hercules stopped short next to the castle front gate, turning abruptly to search his brother's face for the reaction to his last statement.

"Yes, Hercules, he is like a brother to you and you're lucky to have him. And after what you **both** just went through for me, I appreciate even more what being a true brother means." Iphicles smiled and gripped his brother's shoulder, then gave him a push towards the door. "Now get in there and tell him that all three of Alcemene's sons have some catching up to do with each other."

Hercules and Iphicles strode quickly into the throne room. Hercules looked around anxiously and spotted the blood on the floor where he'd left Iolaus unconscious, but in Caduceus' capable hands. Several servants already were busy making repairs to the broken furniture and scorched walls that had taken the brunt of numerous fire bolts from an angry Ares. At that moment, Caduceus rushed headlong into the room waving his arms frantically at Hercules and Iphicles.

"It's not my fault! I only left him for a minute...he was so badly injured..I went to get more help....I didn't know it would happen...poor Iolaus.. He's, he's gone. I'm so sorry."

Hercules' jaw dropped as he processed what he just heard. "Gods no, he can't be **dead**. I can't have just saved one brother but lost another…." Without warning, his legs unable to support him, the demigod abruptly slid to the floor. Iphicles ran to his side and stood, not knowing what he could possibly say or do that would help. Hercules sat unmoving, staring wordlessly up at Iphicles.

Caduceus looked from Hercules to Iphicles still flustered, then asked, "Forgive me my King, but shouldn't Hercules be out there trying to find him and bring him back here? He needs medical attention right away. I can't have my patients running around out there, you know. How are they supposed to heal?"

Two heads jerked up abruptly as the physician ranted on. "Wha... what did you just say?" Hercules roared, causing Caduceus and Iphicles both to jump back several feet. Hercules was actually shaking as he jumped to his feet. Caduceus saw both extreme anger and confusion in his face, and backed away even further from the demigod.

"I said, please go find your friend," Caduceus stammered. "Iolaus somehow got up and left while I went to get my herbs and potions. From a few past experiences, I know he hates taking my medicines but....." Before the physician could complete his sentence, Hercules was bounding out the castle door and racing up the road.

Iphicles stood there trying to comprehend all the events of the last day, and found it all a bit overwhelming. He looked for a chair to sit down and spotted the crumpled parchment on the floor. He picked it up and upon reading it, his heart sank. "Oh no, Iolaus," he muttered. Iphicles hand shook slightly as he thought of the absent hero. The parchment was stained with blood. "Once again you've stepped in to help me, my friend. You don't think about yourself, you just do it. I've never forgotten what you did to save me on Golgoth, not once but twice. You were willing to risk almost certain death, by sand sharks and then, by the hand of Ajax and his men. I never understood why you did it. And to think how I used to treat you when we were children." Iphicles frowned, laid the parchment down on the table and stared at it. "You SHOULD hate me, Iolaus. By the gods, I hope I have the opportunity to treat you better as a good friend from now on."

"Where did you go, Iolaus? WHY did you go?" Caduceus was startled by hearing his King blurt out his thoughts and he did not know what to say to him. Iphicles obviously appeared quite distressed about the hunter's disappearance.

Iphicles wandered over to the throne room door and peered off into the distance. "Hurry, Hercules. Bring him back here. Hurry."

He didn't think it would be this hard, walking that is, he'd been hurt this badly before. Injuries were something you live with when your partner and best friend is a monster beating, warlord defeating, full-fledged hero, he thought wryly. Well, Iolaus, he told himself, that's gonna change now. He trudged on very slowly, each step bringing new meaning to the word 'pain'. He guessed from the sun's position that he'd traveled for about an hour, but he wasn't exactly sure. He knew he needed to keep going, but as his last bit of strength left him after the reality and finality of his leaving Hercules set in, Iolaus could not move another foot. His injured knee finally failed him, causing him to pitch head first to the ground.

Iolaus lay there for a while before willing himself to sit up against a convenient nearby boulder. He tried to breathe slowly and deeply, trying to better focus his thoughts and ignore the pain. When he could think a little more clearly, he assessed his current situation.

'Well, Iolaus. You're in the forest all alone, with no weapon and no water. You feel like a hydra sat on you, you have no food, and you can't walk anymore. Hercules doesn't know where you are and probably wouldn't care anyway. Iolaus, how do you always get yourself into these situations?'

He laid his head back against the rock, as he no longer tried to hold back tears of frustration and pain. Iolaus didn't think he cared any more anyway.

"Well, maybe it's because you care so deeply about your friends and your family, Iolaus."

Iolaus' eyes flew open and at first, he recoiled defensively at the voice, until it quickly dawned on him that it was Hercules!

"Herc! What are ya doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you and all but how did you find me and is Iphicles ok and what happened with Ares and...?" At that point, Iolaus broke off his nervous torrent of words with a wracking cough, as he did his best to catch his breath.

Hercules knelt down next to Iolaus and felt his forehead. "Well, Iolaus, thankfully you don't have a fever, so it must be just your normal babbling." With a grim smile, he looked down at his friend, quickly noticing his obvious injuries and marveling at how the man had gotten this far in such a state. But what broke his heart is that Iolaus now wouldn't look at him.

"Well, my friend, your old hunter's tricks weren't working very well. It wasn't too hard to track someone who's dragging a bad leg like yours." Hercules concern grew as Iolaus moved his injured leg and grimaced as he grabbed his obviously swollen knee.

"Iolaus, why did you leave? Don't you know how dangerous that was? I need to get you back to Caduceus. Iphicles is worried about you too. Iolaus, I'm so sorry I had to leave you back there, but Ares was holding Iphicles, and Aphrodite and I had to rescue him."

Iolaus raised his head slightly, but still couldn't bring himself to look at Hercules. "I'm so glad Iphicles is ok, really Herc. I wasn't thinking. Of course, you had to go save Iphicles. And I'm really sorry about what I said to you about being a better brother and all. I had no right to say that and those other things, they hurt you, I know. I don't know why I say things sometimes, but... All I know, Herc, is that I've never lied to you about our friendship. I'm proud you are my friend. I would never use you or deceive you. Please believe me," he whispered.

Herc smiled at him and gently grabbed his forearm, noticing that he'd just discovered yet another of Iolaus' injuries, thanks to Ares. He knew Iolaus so well. Always apologizing when things went wrong, even if they weren't his fault. And Iolaus had always found it difficult to believe that Herc and Alcemene thought of him as family. Well, Herc, he told himself, sometimes you made it difficult for him to believe that too. You've said some pretty insensitive things to him over the years, haven't you?

"Look, Iolaus, let me tell you something. It was hard to hear some of the things you said. But there was some truth there too, Buddy. Iolaus, you are both an honest and honorable man. You don't have a deceitful bone in your body. I know you only wanted to protect me. After everything I said to you, you still came back to save Iphicles and me, didn't you? And besides, you were right about Ares. My judgment was blinded by the fact that I just didn't want to believe anything bad about Iphicles. And I was angry that you didn't seem to have that problem. I thought you and Iphicles were friends."

"I know, Herc. First, I had no right to be jealous or angry. I'd had some really bad dreams since we left the festival. A lot of them involved Iphicles and some things that happened when we were kids. They really aren't important now, but somehow, I guess I started to believe them, said some really horrible things to you, and well, you know the rest."

The hunter finally dared to look up at Hercules, praying that the demigod would somehow understand that he didn't mean much of what he'd said to him. Somehow, he found the strength to continue.

"Herc, I could hear myself saying all those terrible words to you, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like they were coming from someone else and I hated myself when I said them..."

Iolaus' voice trailed off until it was barely a whisper, and he slumped back against the rock, holding his painfully throbbing arm. Hercules stared at him for a few moments, mentally kicking himself for not having listened to his friend, allowing Ares to gain control of the situation back at the castle and seriously injure the hunter. And the promise he made to Alcemene popped into his head once again, except now it was clearer to him that the promise was meant for Iolaus as much as it was meant for Iphicles.

'Iolaus, remember when I mentioned that I saw that woman at the festival that looked like my Mother? I said I didn't think it upset me then, just made me a little sad. But then, I started having dreams about failing Iphicles as a brother. I remembered something Mother told me the day she died. She said she was so sorry Iphicles wasn't there so she couldn't say goodbye to him. She asked me to get closer to him, visit him more, and well, be more like a brother to him. I don't think I've done a very good job of it though. Why wasn't I there for him? Iolaus, you mentioned your dreams. Well, right after the festival, I started having them too. And they were all about failing Mother and Iphicles. I could hardly think about anything else. I'm sure Ares was behind the nightmares, Iolaus. He set us up once again, didn't he? Although he must have had some help from another god, maybe Morpheus. Everything was too vivid. Too painful. Ares isn't that creative."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Iphicles, I mean Ares taunted me about my nightmares when I met him in Mycenae. Look Herc, stop beating yourself up over this. I'm sure Iphicles didn't expect you to be around all the time. And I'm sure he knows how much he means to you now."

"You think so, Iolaus? But look, we're together all the time and how often do I even tell you how much I appreciate you or tell you what you mean to me?" Iolaus opened his mouth to protest, but Hercules continued.

"I have two wonderful brothers. They both mean more to me than anyone in this world. Please say you forgive me for what I said to you and for what I've failed to say to you all these years..." Hercules choked on this last sentence and hung his head, unable to continue.

"Hey Herc, look, we both said some pretty ugly things that we didn't really mean." For emphasis, he punched Herc in the arm, forcing him to look at the hunter. When he did, he saw Iolaus grinning at him. When Iolaus grinned at him like that, Hercules could never stay upset or angry for long. He shook his head in exasperation and found himself chuckling.

"Yeah, Iolaus, we both said some stupid things, and who but your brother would forgive you when you say those kinds of things, right? So now, will you please let your brother get you back to the palace so he can look after you?! Besides, Iphicles said that all three of Alcemene's sons have some catching up to do, and we'll do just that once we get you patched up."

Iolaus looked at him in shock, then amazement. His whole face lit up with new life and energy. And the 'old' Iolaus sparked back to life.

"Sure Herc, let's get going, but Um...on one condition."

"What's that Iolaus? Anything you say. Really."

"Will you stop with the brother bit already? Gees, family. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Well, Iolaus," Hercules countered. "Actually, I could really live without one brother - Ares."

"Yeah, Herc, I guess I'd call him the black sheep of the family, so to speak. Hey, I made a joke. Funny one, wasn't it?"

"Sure, Iolaus. Anything you say. You're a really funny guy. Let's go, Buddy. Um... Ah, I think I probably ought to carry you. You're in pretty lousy shape right now and..." Hercules stopped short as he noticed Iolaus glaring menacingly at him.

"Herc, I swear, even if it takes all night for me to get there, brother or no brother, there's no way you're gonna carry me all the way back to Corinth."

Hercules knew better than to push the hunter on this and offered his hand to Iolaus, who grasped it and painfully pulled himself off the ground. The two heroes set off slowly back toward Corinth, one limping badly, the other holding him up whenever he stumbled. And a few minutes later, when Hercules noticed that Iolaus could go no further, he gently picked him up and started down the path toward Corinth.

From just their outward appearances to those they passed along the way, no one would ever have thought them to be brothers. But they were indeed brothers, in every way that counted.

**_THE END_**

DISCLAIMER

No overwrought demigods or Golden Hunters with a self-esteem problem were permanently harmed in this story.


End file.
